


Cold Front

by Bumblesquee



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cuddles All Around aww yeee, Domestic Grossness, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblesquee/pseuds/Bumblesquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a sudden cold front in Jasper that brings Orion and Megatron closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Front

**Author's Note:**

> hooray for colder weather!! i can't feel my fingers right now and it's glorious. 
> 
> i wrote this a while ago but since it's cold now, i figured it relevant to post. :3c
> 
> enjoy!! <3

A cold front had gradually settled in the air, thick and unrelenting, creating patterns of frost on windows and wilting plants. It was an uncharacteristic cold front, one that had stranded the humans in Jasper struggling to pull out moth-eaten jumpers, generations old blankets, and caps to go around. Where the sudden cold had come from, no one could say.  
  
Aboard the Nemesis, drifting languidly and smoothly through the night sky, Orion was finishing up late night encryptions on a data pad. The light from the screen cast a soft blue glow over the room, Megatron's quarters, and highlighted the concentrated expression on the smaller mech's face. As much as he loved encrypting words, enjoyable when he found new methods to do so, Orion wanted nothing more than to simply shut the data pad off and crawl into the berth with Megatron. But these encryptions were part of the Decepticon's new attack plan on the nefarious Autobots and, of course, Orion was eager to be of help to the cause.  
After a rather lengthy encryption, Orion finally noticed a chill had crawled under his armor and settled there, bringing shivers up and down his spinal struts. He frowned at the data pad screen, optics burning slightly with the want to offline for a good recharge - and the cold was nipping at his protoform beneath; it was honestly getting to him. Just as he was about to diligently continue his work, there was a voice.  
  
"Orion," Megatron's voice was soft, a bit slurred with recharge still trying to claim him. "Put down that data pad and come to berth." The command was half-hearted, more of a quiet request. Uncharacteristic of the Lord, in Orion's opinion, but he had noticed a small increase of affection from the Decepticon. When they were alone, of course. The red and blue mech set down the data pad after saving his work and turning it off. As he stood from his chair, he stretched and let out soft content sighs as cables stretched pleasantly. Sitting so stiffly for a long time wouldn't happen again, Orion mused to himself as he made his way over to the berth, where a peculiar sight stopped him in his tracks.  
  
Megatron was curled up on the berth, optics offlined as recharge had pulled him under once more. His secondary intake systems were working softly, making his chest plates rise and fall gently, in attempt to warm up the air being brought in to increase chassis temperature. The silver mech had one arm sprawled out, presumably a space for Orion to be, but none of that was what stopped Orion. What stopped him was the fact that Megatron was shivering. Gentle, jittery shivers wracked the Decepticon's frame as he recharged, and for some reason only Primus himself knew, the sight made Orion's spark warm. Whether it was the way this coldness, these shivers and shakes, that could be perceived as a weakness for the mighty Decepticon lord or the fact that Megatron looked like a chilly sparkling, Orion wasn't sure. To see his lover's face so relaxed, calm, and unburdened by scowl lines or frowns was like a small gift Orion relished right there, in the middle of the lunar cycle when everything was quiet and no one had to worry about offlining Autobots or working yet.  
  
Orion realized he had been staring at Megatron for some time when the silver mech stirred. Bleary red optics shuttered open only halfway, ruby slits gazing at Orion. A frown (Orion wouldn't say pout, to save the Decepticon his pride) graced his lip plates as he beckoned Orion closer with a single clawed digit, though the movement was slow. " _Why_ are you not in berth yet?" It was hard to ignore the irritation in his voice, a bad cover up for a soft whine in his tone.  
  
Orion smiled softly, spark pittering just a little faster, as he finally obliged and crawled onto the berth. "I did not intend to keep you waiting, Megatron." The smaller mech murmured, brushing a servo over the Decepticon emblem on Megatron's chest. Settling down on his aft, Orion brought their thicker berth covering up higher on their frames before finally snuggling down into Megatron's side, where the silver mech then rolled closer and encased Orion in his arms tightly. Vaguely, as Orion offlined his optics, he registered Megatron pressing a feather-light kiss against his helm, and just before he fell into recharge Orion felt Megatron stop shivering.

**Author's Note:**

> i only have shame in my shitty summary.
> 
> <3


End file.
